


no church in the wild

by openended



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Supernatural
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bars and Pubs, Cars, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pala decides that it's long past time Q knew the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no church in the wild

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint and know what to look for, spoilers for Ashes To Ashes.

Q focuses on the sidewalk, concentrating on one foot in front of the other; she’s steady in her heels, but straight lines are a bit difficult. They always are; she expects vertigo and dizziness and tends to stumble when there is none. She nears the pub – has seen it for blocks, it’s the only building on this street – and pauses before the door. She turns, looking over her shoulder. “And the sky full of stars,” she whispers, her breath hanging in the night air. _There’s_ the vertigo.

The pub’s dark, windows tinted to hide the dim illumination inside. If not for knowing it was there, Q would’ve passed by. If not for knowing it was there, Q wouldn’t even be on this street. She pulls open the door and the bell jingles, nearly lost in the low, muttering din of the patrons inside.

Pala’s waiting for Q, in an unusual twist of events. She’s sitting in their corner high top, nursing a glass of whiskey. She’s ordered scotch for Q, condensation from the glass (she always gives Q a hard time for wanting ice in her liquor, but doesn’t begrudge her friend the improper behavior; they all have their vices) dripping into a ring on the smooth wood table. She doesn’t wave; Q knows where to find her. 

Q’s not late, she’s just on time, but keeps quiet on the matter of Pala’s early arrival when she slides onto the stool opposite her friend. Pala’s appearance always unsettles her a little when she first spots her in the pub; her head, with her short, spiky blonde hair, almost floats disconnected above her body, her black tailored suit blending into the darkness. They’re a study in contrasts. Q’s all style and sass, tight skirts and boots and unkempt red hair, humming songs from an era that’s uniquely hers in these parts. They get strange looks sometimes. 

“I got your message,” she says, dragging a fingertip down through the condensation before picking up the glass. She rattles the ice cubes around and takes a large sip. The candle’s been blown out already, not even a puff of smoke remains to indicate it was ever lit. So Pala has noticed that, after all.

Pala reaches into her inner pocket and withdraws a phone. She swipes her thumb across the screen and taps, retrieving a video. “I thought you should see this,” she says. She slides the phone across the table and hits play for Q.

She almost knows what’s coming. She watches the clip, all 110 seconds of it, in silence. Pala forgot to turn the volume on, but Q doesn’t need to hear to know what’s happening. It’s better without sound. The screen goes black at the end and she stares at it, eyes still seeing spots from the explosion. She silently pushes the phone back across the table, through the condensation ring.

Pala wipes off her phone and replaces it inside her coat. She waits a moment before saying anything, giving Q time to finish her drink and process the video. She waves at the bartender for another round.

Q turns her empty glass upside down on the table with a determined thump. “Where in hell did you get that?” she demands, her voice angrier than she’d intended. She picks up the new, full glass and swirls the scotch around.

“I have connections,” Pala says calmly. “Cosmically important figures.” She tilts her chin, her voice almost mocking. They don’t talk about their lives outside this bar much, no details. She finishes her whiskey with a final swig and starts in on her own second glass. “Time to move on, Q.” There may not be details, but they’ve been coming here together long enough for Pala to know that Q’s long past her time.

Q raises an eyebrow over the tumbler of scotch. “You’re one to talk,” she takes a sip and swallows thoughtfully, placing the glass down. “You’re on the second generation now.”

Pala’s eyes darken for a moment. “That’s different.” She looks up at Q through long lashes. “You’ve chosen to stay.”

“And you haven’t?” She leans back on the stool as far as she dares and crosses her legs.

“Choice isn’t mine, Q. Not yet. I’ve still got work to do.” She hooks her ankles around the stool. “But when it is mine, I’m sure as hell not sticking around past my bedtime.”

Q rolls her eyes and tosses her hair, flaming red curls falling down her bare shoulders.

“Choice is yours, Q,” Pala says, breaking the silence. “I’ve got no beef if you want to stick around, you know that. You’re better company than any of these guys,” she waves aimlessly at the other patrons, faceless in the dim light. “But you needed to know the truth.” She feels the familiar tug in her gut and slides off the stool; her presence is required elsewhere.

Q looks away and stares out the window into the dark and empty street. The stars aren’t as bright as they were before. Her reflection stares back at her and for a moment, she’s not in the pub. She’s outside and there’s smoke and ash but she blinks, and it’s all gone. She turns back to her friend. “Thank you, Pala,” she says, though she isn’t actually thankful. She thinks she already knew, sort of.

Pala nods. “See you around, Q.” The bell jingles and she disappears out the door.

Q finishes her drink and drops a few pounds on the table. Pala added her drinks to her tab, but Q isn’t sure she’ll be back.

She exhales in the clear night and wishes she’d thought about a coat. She looks up at the stars, still dimmer than before, willing them to illuminate and take over again. The video replays in her mind and she closes her eyes for a moment.

Q walks back in the direction she came from. She pauses two blocks down and turns around. She passes the bar and walks away.


End file.
